1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container structure, in particular to an automatic liquid stop bag with a bending portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverages, liquid food or cleaning supplies available in the market are generally contained in containers such as plastic bottles with a bottle cap. At present, the common plastic bottle structure is an integrally formed bottle having a bottle body 11 with an interior space for containing a liquid, a bottle mouth formed at the top of the bottle body for filling a liquid or inserting a straw to drink a beverage. Billions of plastic bottles or containers are used yearly, and the used plastic bottles or containers have tremendous impacts on environmental protection, particularly the transportation and recycle of the used empty bottles, and the follow-up treatment is very inconvenient.
To echo the issue of environmental protection, a flexible package bag structure was introduced, and the flexible package bag can contain liquid. When a user wants to drink or use the liquid, the user simply tear open the flexible package bag to form an opening for accessing the liquid inside the flexible package bag. However, such flexible package bag structure requires a zipper bag for re-sealing. The liquid will leak if the user seals the zipper bag improperly or forgets to seal the bag. Furthermore, the zipper bag does not have a flow top function, so that after the bag is torn open to form an opening, a careful storage is required. If the bag is toppled over, the liquid in the flexible package bag will leak from the opening and result in contamination and unnecessary waste. Obviously, such conventional bag structure is very inconvenient and requires improvements. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,224 (filed on May 27, 1994), a self-closing liquid dispensing package is provided. The self-closing liquid dispensing package comprises a liquid container and a self-closing flat channel. The channel comprises an inlet formed adjacent to the liquid container and provided for flowing a liquid, a mouth, a first sheet member, and a second sheet member, wherein the first and second sheet members have an original planar position and longitudinal edges and are sufficiently flexible to arch away from each other to form a flow channel therebetween. At least one of said first and second sheet members is sufficiently resilient to return the first and second sheet members to their original planar position for a seal when the external pressure is released. The mouth has a lateral width greater than the lateral width of the inlet, and an additional portion is disposed between the inlet and the mouth which has a lateral width greater than said lateral width at said inlet and said lateral width at said mouth. This patented invention is characterized in that the first and second sheet members come with a specific elasticity; in other words, the first and second sheet members are made of an elastic material, thus incurring a more complicated manufacturing process and a higher level of difficulty of selecting the elastic material. If the self-closing liquid dispensing package is elastically fatigue, then there will be a possibility of leakage. On the other hand, if the self-closing liquid dispensing package has a too-large flexibility, then the liquid may not be able to squeeze out from the liquid dispensing package. Obviously, the conventional liquid dispensing package requires improvements.